


The spirit of the wind (Ficlet off of my Jack Frost Fan-Fiction)

by orphan_account



Series: Jack Frost Ficlets [1]
Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every thousand years the Spirit of the wind shows itself to those who wait in the light of the full moon."</p>
<p>Jack was curious. So he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spirit of the wind (Ficlet off of my Jack Frost Fan-Fiction)

**Author's Note:**

> A mini-fic that has nothing to do with my Jack Frost fan fiction that I will post on here sooner or later.

"Every thousand years the spirit of the wind shows itself to those who wait under the light of the full moon."

Not that Jack believed all of the legends that the big four told him about just this particular one intrigued him. So the night the spirit was to appear he waited on a barren hill in the light of the full moon.

He waited and waited and waited, but nothing came. Around midnight he heard someone coming. He quickly hid and waited to see who it was. A mortal girl probably about 14 scrambled up to where he had been sitting. She looked around. "Where did you go?" She asked looking around. "I saw you sitting here!" Jack was confused. Was she talking to him? "Jack Frost. I saw you I know you're real, please don't hide from me." She said looking around. "Are you waiting for the spirit of the wind?" Jack slowly came out of hiding. "Are you talking to me?" He asked quietly as not to startle her. She saw him and her eyes lit up. "I knew it was you!" She laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him over to the side of the hill with her. She plopped down on the ground. Jack just looked at her in curiosity. "Are you here to see the spirit?" He asked. She turned to him and he stared into her stormy grey eyes. "Something like that, but I was much more excited at the prospect of meeting Jack Frost." He would've blushed if he could've. "Oh." Was his reply.

Jack talked all night with the young girl as he waited for the wind spirit to appear, but it never did. As the dawn neared the young girl got up. "I have to go know, Jack. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll see eachother again." She leaned over and lightly kissed his cheel. "Bye, Jack." She ran away disappearing into the forest.

The next day Jack went to tell Santa that they spirit wasn't real. 

"I waited all night and it never came." He said. Santa laughed. "Are you sure, Jack? Maybe you didn't see it for what it really was. Maybe the spirit came to you as a something else."

_"Bye, Jack." ___

Turns out, Jack got to meet the spirit after all.


End file.
